


诸神的秘密

by lynda_xie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynda_xie/pseuds/lynda_xie





	诸神的秘密

一 不该出现的神

那是一个发生在巨灯被推倒，众维拉初迁居至维林诺时的故事。

米尔寇在中洲大陆的北方建立了安格班，在一如和其他维拉眼中，他无疑已全然投身邪恶。

曼威与他的妻子瓦尔妲居住在塔尼魁提尔山顶的宫殿伊尔玛林里头，他甚少下山，却能看到遥远之地发生的事情，但他永远看不见安格班里头的情形，因为那座要塞常年被厚重的迷雾和烟尘所笼罩，连日月和星子的光都透不进去。

每当曼威独自伫立在伊尔玛林华美又肃穆的巨窗前，如果他的妻子或是侍奉他的迈雅们没在身侧，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛常会投向那中洲北方的幽暗之所。

曼威不会憎恨，在阿尔达拥有至高权利的神明不会憎恨任何人，任何事物，他只是觉得困扰。因为他那位不合群的双生兄弟给他制造了很多麻烦。尽管…那些麻烦某种程度上来说也娱乐了他。让他在漫长的，日复一日年复一年的平静中多了一些可以思索和处理的事情。

已经很多年了，他们来到这个又伊露维塔创造的世界中。曼威已经逐渐习惯了他所选择的肉体，他不再像最开始时候一样觉得被肉体束缚，他开始喜欢他的身体带给他的感受——

冷，热。强健或是疲惫。

尽管他不会生病，他的肉体也不像是阿尔达的其他生灵一样会受到伤害甚至死亡。但不可否认的是，拥有肉身让他得以拥有更多情绪。比如舒适，困扰，喜悦，忧虑，他有所喜亦有所恶。尽管曼威时常觉得作为监管阿尔达的神明他不应有明显的喜恶倾向，但伊露维塔令他们选择肉体，则伊露维塔定有深意。

曼威从不质疑伊露维塔。

父神创造了他们，他令他们拥有知识，法力及眼界。这世间的一切包括他自己在内归根结底都是伊露维塔的创造，那么他，又有什么立场去质疑自己的创造者呢？所以曼威选择顺从，无条件的顺从。很明显他的顺从得到了独一之神的青睐，于是他成了阿尔达的统治者，阿尔达的…某种意义上说——王。

他知道他的双生兄弟米尔寇一直对此嗤之以鼻。米尔寇他——

“我亲爱的兄长……”

正当曼威这么思考的时候，一双结实的手臂从他身后揽住了他的肩，继而将整个身体都贴在他宽阔的脊背上。

在维林诺没人敢这么做，即便是他的妻子瓦尔妲。也没有人能在接近他的时候不被他发现，除了一个人……

“兄弟。这不是你该来的地方。”

“哦？那么你说我应该去哪儿…”堕入黑暗的维拉用冰冷的嘴唇磨蹭着他兄长的耳背，曼威微阖了那双蔚蓝的眼眸，然后略扬了扬手指，一股疾风将米尔寇推的后退，但显然曼威并没有打算伤害他，所以米尔寇很快稳住了身形，低沉而些微沙哑的嗓音听起来竟有一丝委屈。

“我的兄长…”米尔寇拖着懒懒的长音，“难道你对我日夜思念，却不允许我的片刻亲近。”

“我没有思念你。”维拉之首缓缓转身，他身上宽大的银蓝长袍在风中鼓动，银湛的长发亦在风中飞舞。那双蔚蓝的眼眸中并没有多余的感情。

“你永远都口是心非，我的兄长。”

他身后的米尔寇，也是曾经一如之下的最强者，悠闲的在曼风掀起的骤风中向他走近，漆黑的发丝像是黑色的火焰般在风里头招摇，不羁又狂野。

“你能骗的了任何人，但你骗不了我，我的兄长，别忘了我们曾是伊露维塔那个老混蛋的同一束思维。你和我，我们拥有同源的意识。”

“你不该这么说父神。米尔寇。”曼威注视着他，他声音中的威赫可以让除了米尔寇之外的任何生灵臣服。

米尔寇逆风行近，笑的诡秘。他的手指抚上维拉之首几千年几万年不曾有丝毫改变的俊美面颊。

“你依然不懂，是吗？我的兄长。”

“什么？”曼威皱起了修长的银眉，米尔寇冰冷的手指划过他面颊的触感新奇却…他还不知该如何形容。

“不懂爱和恨。”

“不懂。”曼威没必要说谎。他的确不懂，他已有喜恶，但爱恨，并不是他应该涉足的领域。

“那么狂喜和悲恸呢？？悔恨呢？你后悔过吗？兄长。”

“神明不需要那些感情。那太极端了。”曼威俊美端严的蓝眸眨都没眨。

米尔寇狂笑了起来，“我看你是被伊露维塔那个老混蛋诅咒了！你们都是！！”

他已贴的极近，双手揪起曼威胸口平整的袍襟几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖跟维拉之首对视。

“没有爱恨，没有悲喜从未后悔……”米尔寇的笑声里满是嘲弄，“你是什么东西啊？？你还不如中洲那些低贱的造物。你还不是一个完整独立的个体，我的兄长。你充其量…”米尔寇退后一步用充满鄙夷的目光打量着他，“你充其量不过是伊露维塔随手捏造的玩偶。”

二 被蒙上的眼睛

米尔寇来了又走了。

除了曼威没人知道他来过，即便是曼威的伴侣瓦尔妲。

米尔寇从一开始就极力反对伊露维塔让众维拉选择肉身的性别，以及鼓励维拉和维丽的结合。按伊露维塔的理论来说，世间万物皆有性别，阴阳的结合才能维持这个世界的平衡。

放他娘的屁！

——这是米尔寇的想法，并且他也将自己的想法身体力行。他极力阻挠过他的兄长曼威和维丽瓦尔妲的结合，尽管没有成功。

亦是从那时起，米尔寇的行事愈发乖张，他直接推倒了巨灯，促成了之后的一切祸事，仿佛诸神喜爱的他必定要去毁灭。而他所喜爱的…曼威不知道米尔寇喜爱什么。

不，或许他并非不知，只是不愿承认。

曼威知道米尔寇喜爱自己。或者用米尔寇的话来说——

他爱自己。

但什么是爱，曼威却不懂。

他曾与他的伴侣瓦尔妲探讨过这个命题。但同样，那位伟大的维丽也并不知晓这种似乎只属于阿尔达造物的的强烈情绪。

维拉和维丽的结合更多属于契约的缔结。他们会依照伊露维塔的指引选择与自己能力匹配的另一方。能力相近，性情相近，好恶相近，甚至对待这个世界，对待整个阿尔达的态度也相近。相近让他们看不到尽头的共处变得容易，让彼此理解显得轻而易举。

所以没有矛盾，却也没有火花。

维拉应当有“爱”吗？维拉应该知道什么是“爱”吗？

曼威这么询问着面前沉默的维拉。

那位维拉一如既往地裹着一件黑袍。只有头颈和手露在宽大的袍子外头，苍白的仿佛几千年，几万年没见过光。而他的眼睛被一席黑纱遮去，高挺的鼻梁突兀在黑纱的边沿下头，呼应着那双毫无血色轮廓却异常俊美的嘴唇。

曼威的印象中他从未见过纳牟的眼睛，他不明白纳牟为何要遮住自己的眼睛，但他亦无问询的必要。曼威猜测纳牟的眼睛如同晶石般的透彻而坚硬，应该永远平静，平静得毫无感情。

“纳牟。你知道什么是‘爱’吗？”

“我常听到曼督斯中灵魂的哭诉…”被称作纳牟的维拉将两手矜持的搭在水晶制成的扶手椅上。他的声音是一种难辨性别的平直，既不低沉也不尖细，和他的情绪一样永远没有波澜，平直的就像一束兀自奔赴虚空的光。

“‘爱’是最常出现的命题，仅次于‘爱’的是‘恨’。他们表现的仿佛这两种极端的情感是完全对立的。但令我不解的是…”透过黑纱，纳牟仿佛在用那双根本没有生命特征的眼睛注视着他面前的维拉之首，“在那些灵魂的哭诉中，‘爱’与‘恨’同时出现的次数要远远多于它们被单独提起的次数。这毫无逻辑，亦不符合生命的规律，所以那些灵魂所受的煎熬才超出了命运注定的预期。”

纳牟在叙述的时候，完全没有任何感情色彩的叙述的时候，他的黑发被曼威带来的风轻轻拂起。

纳牟和米尔寇都是黑发——曼威早就注意到。但他们的黑发看起来完全不同。米尔寇的黑发就像是在风中燃烧的黑焰，而纳牟的黑发，则像是池塘中湿腻的水草。

事实上，曼威一直认为纳牟是所有维拉和维丽当中性别最模糊的一位。但他同样有一位妻子，他的妻子是编织者薇瑞，薇瑞编织命运，而纳牟终结命运。在伊露维塔看来，他们无疑是最合适的一对儿了。

但曼威不这么认为。他甚至从未见过纳牟与薇瑞说话。他们只是默契的配合着，摆布着阿尔达造物的命运，就像是沉默的左手和右手。

事实上曼威从未见过纳牟同任何人谈话，除了自己。尽管在自己面前这位维拉也从不多言，但他却显得颇有耐心，仿佛就算是曼威在他的宫殿中呆上几个，几十个，成百上千个维林诺纪年他也不会因那只言片语的闲谈而厌倦。

这或许也是一种“喜爱”——曼威想，与米尔寇对自己的喜爱相似，却又不同。

三 要这肉身何用

“哦……所以你终于意识到纳牟对你的喜爱了，我亲爱的兄长——”

曼威皱眉注视着以一个跟诸神应有的优雅和端庄毫无关系的坐姿坐在他面前的双生兄弟。米尔寇每次偷潜入伊尔玛林都会用这个肉身——黑发和黑眼的这个，俊美异常，只是他从不修剪自己的黑发，也从不注意自己的着装。他身上的长袍经常会露出完整的手臂，肌肉结实，肤色光洁。这幅肉身也是米尔寇来到阿尔达之后最初选择的肉身。曼威没见过米尔寇换上那副据说丑陋无比又威猛吓人的躯壳，米尔寇在他眼前一直是这样，像现在这样，他仿佛从没改变过，也从未堕入黑暗。

他也是唯一一个在自己面前全无礼数的造物，正如他此刻注视着自己的眼神。

赤裸而直白，就像瞳孔里头燃着两束黑火。

“米尔寇，我认为你在混淆命题。你知道我跟纳牟之间从未逾越。”

“维拉和维丽之间也从未逾越。”米尔寇大笑起来，像是听见了一个笑话。“有什么区别？”

曼威思索了一下，“维拉和维丽结成的伴侣被伊露维塔认可和祝福。而维拉和维拉…”曼威有些嫌恶的皱了皱那双端庄的银眉，“伊露维塔不会喜欢这个。”

“伊露维塔伊露维塔伊露维塔............”米尔寇不耐烦的重复着，一遍比一遍更烦躁。“够了，曼威！”米尔寇的脸上又现出了那种反叛的神情，那神情时常让曼威不安，但同时曼威又喜欢看见米尔寇的脸上露出那样的神情，因为那时的米尔寇显得特别有趣，是其他所有维拉和维丽不曾拥有的“有趣”。

“没错，伊露维塔创造了我们。当我们被造出来的时候就是独立的个体。我们是自由的，身体是自由的，灵魂是自由的，意识也该是自由的。为什么你们甘愿成为伊露维塔意识的附属品？？告诉我！为什么？因为我不能理解这个，我们的诞生不是为了成为谁或谁的工具，就像那些没有生命和意识的器物一样，任人操纵任人摆弄。”

“伊露维塔不会错，所以——”

“伊露维塔不会犯错？？是谁告诉你的？他自己？所以他告诉你他不会犯错所以你就死心塌地的相信他！”

“那是我的判断！”曼威第一次抬高了声音，第一次，他尝到了愤怒的滋味。他不知自己为何愤怒，或许是因为某种程度上说，米尔寇说的没错。

“你的判断……”现在米尔寇开始冷笑了，“你的判断依据的标准是什么？而这个标准，又是谁给你的……哦——伟大的伊露维塔。我知道你要说这个，我的兄长。”米尔寇懒洋洋的拖着长腔。“在我看来你们都是傀儡，没有感情，没有思维，没有乐趣的傀儡…”米尔寇以一种让曼威极其不适的姿态紧贴着他的身体，米尔寇的嘴唇就停在他的嘴角。曼威的心脏（是的他居然头一次意识到他也有心脏）开始在肉身的胸腔中狂躁的跳动，就像是禁林中的猛兽试图撞开欧罗米的牢笼。

“告诉我……”米尔寇贴在他的嘴角低语。用那种沙哑的，低沉的，仿佛咒语般的音调低语。他的手指抚过风之神曼威如白银一样发丝——

“你是否从未从未享受过这幅肉身能够带给你的一切…痛苦，抑或欢乐……如果你从来未曾感受这些。我的兄长……除了伊露维塔用它充当将你束缚在阿尔达的枷锁，你要这肉身何用？”

“我们要这肉身何用？”

——曼威这么问纳牟。曼威发现自己越来越享受与纳牟的对话，因为纳牟话虽不多，但总句句切中要害。

“为了感受阿尔达造物经历的欢愉和痛苦。无论是编织他们的命运还是终结他们的命运，了解是必须的。”

“所以——”曼威头次觉得有些话确实难以出口，他不知道为何米尔寇总是能说的堂而皇之。

“所以？”纳牟抬起了他永远被黑纱覆盖的眼睛，曼威认为他在注视自己，曼威能感觉得到。

“所以你和薇瑞，你们——”

“我们？”纳牟的耐心似乎永远都用不完。

“你们结合过吗？用这幅肉身。”

纳牟沉默了一会儿，“是的。”他的语气依然平直。他说完顿了顿，又前所未有的补了一句——

“我们的结合是为了理解阿尔达造物的命运，但我们并不享受。”

曼威再次感受到了纳牟隐在黑纱之后的目光。纳牟注视着他，估量着他，就像是命运的裁决者在注视着阿尔达的造物一样。

曼威认为纳牟后面的话别有深意，但他自以为深邃的智慧却无法得出一个合理的答案。他从未弄清这个谜题，直到米尔寇再一次出乎意料的造访揭开了那个让他震惊的谜底。

四 跃入风中的你

米尔寇很久没来，曼威以为自己根本不会注意到这一点，但实际上他非常在意。曼威甚至在一次维拉的集会中提到了中洲北方的安格班，希望从其他维拉那里得到些消息，但几乎所有维拉都不关心中洲那片被暗影笼罩的，黑暗严寒的所在，除了纳牟。

纳牟一如既往沉默地坐在殿堂的一隅，安静的就像一个影子。但当他听到米尔寇的名字的时候曼威注意到纳牟露出袍袖的手指无意识的攥紧了下头的扶手。漆黑的袍，苍白的手，曼威忽然有种想要握一握那手的冲动——纳牟的手，是否也如米尔寇一样的凉。

曼威发现最近自己常常在想到米尔寇的时候想到纳牟，想到纳牟的时候又想到米尔寇，或许是因为他们俩都是黑发，尽管黑的那么不同。

又过了一段时间，这次曼威记得很清楚，整整三十六个维林诺日。米尔寇出现了在他的卧室里。

曼威和瓦尔妲并不住在一个房间里。当然不。伊尔玛林大的像座迷宫，建在山顶上的迷宫。瓦尔妲总是喜欢住在西侧的那片房间里，而曼威偏爱东侧，东侧的窗口永远打开，涌动不息的风吹拂着柔软的帐幔。

米尔寇就出现在那帐幔后头，无声无息就像一个贴在软纱上的蛾子。

等曼威走到窗口的时候米尔寇就从纱帐后头突然跳出来打算扑到曼威背上，但他被围裹曼威周身的风推开了，他重重跌落在曼威的大床上气恼的喷着鼻息，就像一匹躁郁的烈马。

当他抬起眼睛的时候发现维拉之首曼威正站在床前，一如既往地的端然郑重，他微微翻舞的银发上笼着圣光，那双蔚蓝的眼睛就像最湛晴时的天空。

曼威垂眼看着他，向他伸出一只手。

曼威的手指节修长，充满了力量，却又很美。他的皮肤很白，却又不似纳牟的苍白，像是莹润的微光从他的皮肤里透出来，让他显得既高贵，又强大。

米尔寇抬眼看着曼威，看着他高高在上的，干净的兄长，他突然裂开嘴笑了起来，露出了森森的白牙。

他握着曼威的手跪坐了起来，然后握着曼威的手直接贴到了自己胯下。

曼威忘记了抽回手，是的他忘记了。他初时不太明白米尔寇动作的涵义，但当米尔寇开始微微阖起那双时常燃烧着黑火的眼睛，并带着他的手掌缓缓挤压摁揉，他开始毫不悭吝的吐出愉悦的叹息，并跟着摁揉的频率向上缓缓顶送着腰胯。

是的，曼威感觉到了。那生机勃勃的器物，跟着织物都能感觉到的硬挺和滚烫，像是要从他手掌一路烧进他心里头去。而那一刻，让曼威更加震惊的是，他居然想到了纳牟，他在想纳牟那漆黑的阔袍下是否也藏着这样滚烫的器物，而当…当他被碰触，被抚弄，是否也会发出如米尔寇一样愉悦之极的叹息……

曼威用力抽回了手并倒退了两步，那双如天空般干净的眼睛被震惊填满。

那位早已堕入黑暗的维拉只稍微一晃身就立在了他面前，他向前踏出一步，鼻尖几乎抵着曼威的鼻尖。米尔寇冷笑着——

“难道你忘了我能感知你的意识。我亲爱的兄长。你在想他…纳牟。没错…他的皮囊真不错，你一定没见过他黑袍下面的风景。”米尔寇笑的诡秘，“但是我见过。”

其实曼威很想听他究竟见过什么。但米尔寇环抱起手臂懒洋洋的靠在廊柱上看着他，并没打算继续说下去。

“你该走了。”曼威又恢复了那张属于诸神之首的面孔。

“我的确该走了。”米尔寇黑色的眼睛微微眯紧，“我该去一趟曼督斯的殿堂。毕竟，我来过维林诺这么多次，也该去拜会一下这位旧友。”

“纳牟不会想见你。”

“是吗？”米尔寇又笑了起来，那种胸有成竹又张狂至极的笑。在他消失在敞开的窗口之前，那个堕入黑暗的维拉抚着窗口华丽的纹饰仿佛自言自语，

“或许他的确不是那么想要见到我。毕竟——”米尔寇突然转头看向曼威，他眼睛里有曼威读不懂的情绪。

“毕竟他曾经与我交合的时候，想的却是你…我跟你很像吗？兄长。”

米尔寇走了以后曼威立在原地很久。他很清楚米尔寇说了些什么。或许他以前不太明白，但现在他懂了。他又想起了纳牟那一截探出袍袖的手指。他想知道黑袍所覆之处，是否也如那截手指一般苍白。

曼威纵身跃入风中，只留下身后风里翻舞的重纱。

五 黑袍所覆之处

曼威来到了维林诺的极北之地。曼督斯的殿堂尽可能的躲开了光和热，仿佛在昭告世人，命运从来都是如此不近人情的黑暗与冰冷。作为维林诺的最高统治者，曼威去过维林诺的任何地方，而他所到之处，必接受他的统领。

曼威不是第一次来曼督斯的殿堂，但他却是第一次意识到自己从未去过纳牟的居所。他在昏暗冰冷的殿堂中行走，听着灵魂们的窃窃私语。维林诺的最高统治者花了不少时间才在迷雾中找到了一个不起眼的暗门，门没有上锁，推开那扇门下头是蜿蜒向下的阶梯，石壁上凝结的成片露水在上头晕染出了漂游的光，被曼威带起的风摇动，让周遭的黑暗变得恍惚而诡秘，仿佛一路通入地狱。

当然诸神的王不会觉得恐惧，但他的确愈发觉得关于纳牟的一切都像是被笼上了一层黑纱，就像覆在纳牟眼睛上的黑纱一样。被恍然接近真相的热切所驱使着，曼威加快了脚步，他银色的长袍和浅蓝色的披风拖过冰冷的石阶，风之王的光驱散了黑暗，在石阶上留下了银沙般的痕迹。

初时是一片绝对的寂静，但是当石阶终于被远远落在身后，曼威超乎生灵想象的敏锐听力终于捕捉到了一丝声音。

仿佛极其欢愉又仿佛极其悲苦，像是哭又像是笑。被拖的太长的音儿终于断在了空旷的黑暗里，但维林诺的王却仅凭着这一点线索找到了方向。黑暗不能阻挡他，没有什么能够阻挡他，因为他是王，高尚尊贵的，阿尔达的王。

曼威向那声音的源头渐行渐近，渐渐的那声音也愈发清晰连贯了起来。那是米尔寇的声音。他本是与他同源的兄弟，米尔寇的声音曼威再熟悉不过。但曼威从未听过米尔寇发出这样的声音。

那是呻吟。

曼威深知米尔寇从不畏惧什么，这一亚中也没人有何生灵能够折磨他以至于让他发出呻吟。但那的的确确是呻吟声，夹杂着叹息，冗长的，黏腻的，颤抖的…

曼威并不理解那声音的涵义，但他的肉身却先他的意识一步做出了反应。

他勃起了。

同样，曼威对他肉身的反应也不甚理解，他只觉得他的肉身的感知突然变得异常敏锐。就连轻软的布料摩擦都能够让他颤抖。灼热顺着他腿间挺起的器官向他胸腔的位置传导，曼威刻意放缓了呼吸，深吸，吐出。但那灼热的感觉并没有消逝，却在他宽阔结实的胸膛内堆积了起来。

曼威在这时看到了光。

那是火光。

曼督斯的领地内不该有火，但既然米尔寇在这里，一切都变得容易解释。火光在虚掩着的门里头透出来，在镂空着繁复诡秘图腾的巨窗中透出来，勾勒出一座如黑塔般高耸的建筑轮廓。曼威知道他终于找到了，纳牟的居所。

曼威行走的时候是毫无声息的，他是风之王，尽管他的肉身身量高大强健，优美又尊贵，但当他行走的时候，他的整个人都像是飘在风中的柳絮。没人能够感知到他的接近，除了米尔寇。

当曼威站在那巨窗之外，他看见米尔寇正看着他。

米尔寇全身赤裸仰面躺倒在漆黑的大床上，他肌肉结实的长腿分置在跪坐于他腿间的人身侧，他们的身体仿佛有一部分是嵌合的，因为他们的下身紧贴在一起随着一个特定的频率耸动。而每一下，在米尔寇张开的口唇中，或是喉咙深处或是胸腔里头都会挤出低哑的，连绵不绝的呻吟。

另外一个人是纳牟。他仍旧披着那件宽大的黑袍，他的黑色长发就像是水藻一样湿漉漉的落在他的长袍上跟着他抵在米尔寇腿间的耸动而细微的颤动着，他眼上的那条黑纱也还在，唯一不同的，是那双有着俊美轮廓的嘴唇，他的嘴唇张开就像是在低吼，但他没有发出任何声音，火光中只回荡着米尔寇毫不克制的呻吟，还有…如果你仔细分辨，某种湿漉的撞击声，黏腻的摩擦声，满溢的液体被强有力的捣成泡沫在逐一破碎的声音。

曼威的呼吸加重了。就像是一种本能，他肉身的反应愈发强烈，腿间的勃起让他感受到了前所未有的疼痛，他想要碰触它，用力挤压或是握住撸动。曼威为自己的想法皱起了银眉，脑中的臆想莫名的让他觉得不洁。但越是如此，那想法却似愈发诱人。曼威能感觉到自己腿间器物的重量，它搏动着濡湿了他的衬袍。

曼威不知道那湿漉意味着什么。维拉是不进食的，所以也并不排泄。他们的至美肉身由一亚中纯粹的能量支撑，譬如曼威自己就从气中汲取能量。他的力量越来越强大，因为在阿尔达的广袤土地上，气是伊露维塔最慷慨的馈赠。曼威不清楚纳牟是从哪里汲取能量，但他相当确定米尔寇应该是从火中汲取能量。因为米尔寇在的地方必定有火但又冰冷异常，就连他的手指和皮肤都是冰凉的，但曼威知道，火焰的能量堆积在米尔寇纯黑的眼睛里，堆积在他被黑暗笼罩的灵魂之中。

被火光照亮的，堆积着黑色织物的大床上，米尔寇结实的胸膛不住起伏，他的手指拢在自己挺立的肉身上迫切的撸动着，然而那双漆黑的眼睛依然眨也不眨的看着曼威，他冲曼威咧开嘴笑了，而他的腰胯不自觉的跟着纳牟的撞击弹动——以一种诡异又妖冶的姿态。他的喘息也愈发急促了起来，最后生硬梗在了喉中，白色的体液从他握紧的肉茎顶端喷溅了出来，在他染着汗水的结实小腹上聚集了粘稠的一滩。

曼威无声的从窗口绕开，他走了进去，堂而皇之，名正言顺的走了进去。当然，他是维林诺兼阿尔达之主，理论上，他可以自由出入任何地方，气体所及之处没人可再超越他的力量。

曼威走近那张黑色大床的时候，米尔寇和纳牟已经调换了他们的位置，纳牟躺在床上，他的黑袍被推至腰间，仿佛与身下的黑色织物融到了一处。而他的黑袍下……纳牟的黑袍下是赤裸而苍白的肉体，再没有任何织物聊以遮挡。

米尔寇趴在纳牟的腿间舔着他的阴茎。

纳牟的阴茎并不像米尔寇那样粗大紫红，就如同他的皮肤一样苍白，由内透出淡淡的红，纳牟的尺寸也不小，至少大的足以撑圆米尔寇的嘴。

米尔寇卖力的吞吐着，口涎或是其它体液将他下颌染的晶亮。但他黑亮的眼睛一直看着无声无息越来越近的曼威，像是挑衅，又像是引诱。

当一缕柔软如鼻息的风掠过纳牟张开的薄唇时他的身体重重颤抖了下——

“曼威————”

他的声音嘶哑而干燥，他开始挣扎起来。但是曼威摁住了他，曼威修长的，蕴含着无上力量的手指就轻抵在纳牟的额头，然后一路下滑，他揭开了纳牟眼上的黑纱。

谁都不知道纳牟有一双灰色的眼睛。像是堆积了满天的阴霾，又像是灵魂积聚的混沌。但无论是什么，那灰色动荡着，在曼威居高临下的直视中。揭开的黑纱仿佛启开了纳牟感官的封印，命运之主的呻吟和喘息突然震耳欲聋。

曼威的指端蹭过纳牟肉身高挺的鼻梁，张开的嘴唇，颤抖的喉结。他的手指所及之处黑袍上密密麻麻的扣子逐一崩断，就像是被风刀割的七零八落的枯叶。

纳牟的肉身被完整的剥了出来，在曼威那双蓝湛的眼睛下头颤抖着，因着米尔寇恶意的吮吸和舔弄不住痉挛。

曼威握着纳牟的手，将他的手掌贴在自己腿间悸动的硬物上。

纳牟的灰眼中现出一瞬间的惊讶，然后迅速消逝不见，就像是没入湖心的石子。

纳牟的苍白的，仿佛数万年未经光照的手指抚过那硬物的轮廓，诸神之王高贵衣袍的下摆仿佛被无形之物无声切开了裂口。曼威肉身的阳物迫不及待的跳了出来，笔直而雄伟，深红的端头犹如酿好的葡萄酒，积聚着透明未落的粘液。

“舔它。”曼威垂着头居高临下注视着命运之主。他的声音中是绝对的平和，却又包含着无可违逆的权威。

纳牟的舌头也是粉色的，当他湿漉的舌头缓缓拖过端头的沟壑，维拉之王阖眼低喘了起来。

米尔寇冷眼看着自己的兄长终于沉浸在口交的欢愉之中，他缓缓吐出了纳牟还未爆发的欲望，在嘴角扯出了邪佞的弧度。他非常清楚自己在做什么，他也非常清楚怎样才能达到目的。他有些粗鲁的握紧了纳牟肤色苍白却肌肉紧实的两瓣臀丘，纳牟身下那处从未见光的密穴就如此显露了出来。微微血色的粉意外的干净可口。米尔寇的舌尖逗弄着那处入口，让纳牟含着曼威的雄茎喘息起来。

米尔寇将舌头插了进入。

曼威从未有过这样的感受。那感觉太过强烈，强烈到他虽然从不质疑自己的永生，却突然怀疑自己会就此死去。他的心脏在胸腔里头疯狂的跳动，一半是因为肉身的快感，一半是由于这样居高临下的侵犯着纳牟的口腔让他觉得莫名兴奋。他很快从被动接受纳牟的服侍变得主动起来，摆动腰胯撞击着纳牟的喉咙，逼迫他发出低沉的呜咽。曼威本能想要要求更多，那处太过兴奋的肉身需要更加剧烈的摩擦，需要更加幽深的通道，同时他也需要纳牟被他更加彻底的征服和占有，因他的撞击而呻吟，扭动，甚至像米尔寇适才做的那样不由自主爱抚自己的身体。

而米尔寇再一次感受到了曼威的思想，当然，他们是同源的兄弟。

米尔寇再次舔着那个被舌肉撑开的洞眼，纳牟的腹部肌肉跟着他的动作弹动着。

“为您准备好了，我的兄长。”

米尔寇挪向一旁，前所未有的礼仪周到。曼威从纳牟的喉管中缓缓抽出了那兴奋的器官，逼出了纳牟的几声干呕。

灰眼看着他，纳牟并未反抗。

曼威抬手由上而下抚过自己身上繁复的银蓝长袍，那织物在他手掌过时皆化作了空气中浮游的光点。维拉之首完美的肉身上包裹着神性的游光，尊贵，俊美，无与伦比的权威和力量。

曼威跪在漆黑的织物上，将自己安置在纳牟大张的腿间，米尔寇耐心的指导兄长如何分开那密合的臀肌，并用三根手指示范的插入了已被他舔松的洞眼。当米尔寇的手指恶意的抵在纳牟体内某一点硬结时纳牟呻吟了起来，他苍白的胸口颤抖着涌起潮红，两颗殷红的乳首瞬间挺立了起来让曼威的视线找到了新的焦点。

“就现在，我的兄长。”

米尔寇的手指抽了出来，曼威的阴茎顶了进去，曼威的阳物更粗硬坚勃，并有着极高的热度。纳牟就像是被灼伤了一样叫了出来，却又不像痛苦，带着更让人意乱情迷的黏腻转折。

就在曼威一下又一下的贯穿着纳牟的时候，当曼威的全部感官，全部意识全被纳牟紧致幽深的甬道征用的时候，黑暗的维拉带着那抹胜利的笑容来到了他的兄长身后，他俯身拥住了曼威。让自己赤裸的胸膛与他赤裸的脊背相互贴合，感受着他有力的撞击，每一下耸动，每一次抽拔，在交合中从不发出任何声音的纳牟在眼前的黑纱被取下后，淫浪的叫喊应和着曼威抽插的规律，在肉体撞击的脆响中调出令人侧目的听觉盛宴。

米尔寇拥抱着自己的兄长，他的手掌抚摸着曼威结实的胸膛，指腹揉搓着他深谙的肉粒，然后夹紧，拉扯，听着维拉之王骤然凝滞的喘息。

“我爱你…我的兄长……”

米尔寇在耳畔低喃着曼威听不懂的言语。

然后他毫不迟疑的一手揽住曼威腰身，一手扶住自己坚硬的勃起刺进了曼威身下的密道。

剧痛的哀鸣梗在维拉之主的喉间。曼威挣扎着，但纳牟的长腿和身后米尔寇的手臂夹紧了他的身体。

鲜血自维拉之主股间流出，顺着米尔寇刺入大半的阴茎一滴一滴滴落纯黑的床榻消失不见。

“很快就…让你舒服……”

米尔寇紧紧钳制住曼威挣动的臂膀，他的下颌压在曼威颈侧，他的嘴唇贴着曼威耳背，他深深刺入又拔出，带着近乎狂热的力量撞击着曼威肉身内隐秘的器官。曼威被夹在米尔寇和纳牟之间，跟着米尔寇疯狂的撞击被动在纳牟体内摩擦着因前所未有的疼痛而软掉的肉身。

曼威很快恢复了坚挺，在诡异的快感堆叠着自他被撕裂的肠道中开始蔓延之后。

米尔寇凶狠的攥了满把那浮着游光的银发将曼威脖颈拉的后仰，他贴在曼威耳畔喘息着，问他被自己操的是不是舒服之际。

纳牟的身体就着与曼威结合的姿态漂浮了起来，漆黑的长发就像散在如同有质的空气中，他摁在曼威的结实的肩膀上起落，夹紧了肛道摩擦着曼威重新硬挺的阳物。

那双湛蓝的眼睛早在前后夹击的快感中紧闭，终于在那端严俊美的嘴唇中，也无意识吐出沉溺淫欲的呻吟。

灰眼却居高临下对上那双黑火愈发旺盛的黑眼，就像永远凌驾一切的命运本身——

仿佛审视，又似嘲弄。

\-------------------------------------------

每位维拉自一亚中汲取能量的方式都不同。曼督斯殿堂的主人纳牟，是唯一一位在灵魂中汲取能量的维拉。

谁又能否认，欲望永远是灵魂所能迸发的，最强大的能量呢？

\--Fin


End file.
